1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to iron type golf club heads and, in particular, to an improved iron type golf club head having an alignment and sighting means to aid a golfer in positioning the golf club head in a direction square to the intended target.
2. Description of Prior Art
Iron type golf clubs generally are used to hit a golf ball at a specific target, such as a putting green, and for specific distances. The iron type clubs are designed with various degrees of loft and length in order to control the trajectory and distance of golf ball is hit. Conventional irons range from a minimum of about 16 degrees for a one iron to a maximum of about 60 degrees for a wedge type club. Traditionally, a set of irons will include at least eight to ten clubs each having varying degrees of loft within the above range. As individual clubs in a conventional set of irons become more lofted, the club heads become larger, particularly in the area toward the toe of the club head, and the top or top ridge formed on the top of the club head is formed in a diverging angular direction which generally extends upwardly and outwardly from the hosel toward the toe of the golf club head. This conventional structure has been developed for iron type golf club heads in order to maximize the weighting characteristics of the golf club head and to maximize the ball striking surface on a golf club head. Whereas this type configuration works quite well for these purposes, the outwardly diverging plane of the top edge or top ridge line of the club head tends to be confusing and improper if it is used for alignment purposes. This configuration also results in a club having an uppermost toe portion which is located well above and away from the club's center of percussion. The weight of the club at this uppermost position is believed to minimize effectiveness and may be detrimental to the overall performance of the club.
One patent to Swanson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,345,763 discloses a club with a rectangular club face and a top ridge line extending straight across the entire length of the ball striking face in a direction perpendicular to the intended target line, for alignment purposes. However, that design provides a completely different structure which is non-traditional in shape in weight distribution and strikeability characteristics.
Another patent to Shea U.S. Pat. No. 1,319,802 shows a putter having an elevated horizontal portion 3 which serves as a guide when a player addresses a golf ball.